


Baby, I am right here

by slowlyfallingmadlyinlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Stiles is a great husband, Wedding Fluff, pregnant!Lydia, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove/pseuds/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove
Summary: Lydia finds out that she's pregnant four days before her wedding.Seven months later, she and her patient husband go baby shopping.





	Baby, I am right here

**Author's Note:**

> For Farah (Slowburnotptrash on Tumblr)

It was four days before their wedding when Lydia had found out. Her and Stiles had decided that they would spend the long weekend away from each other before they got married to make that moment when the chapel doors opened just the more special. The Lydia that had her head slung over the toilet, pumping her insides into it had realized that even though her and Stiles' plans were usually life-saving, this one was the most idiotic one they had come up with to date. 

She needed him. She needed Stiles. She needed his stupidly comforting hand rubbing her back as the other held her mane of hair back. She needed his soft hum that would recount the old songs his mother would sing to him. She needed his awful comedic timing to make everything then somewhat less awful.  
Lydia wasn't an idiot. She knew all the signs of pregnancy but she still bought a test. Just to be safe. When those two, red lines appeared in front of her after two minutes of torturous waiting and attempting to not bite off her recently done nails, her stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. She contemplated moving towards the toilet again, but the content smile on her lips and the tingling sensation spreading through her nerves told her to do otherwise. She was going to be a mother. Stiles would be a father. It's what they both had wanted for years.

Dancing in the reception was when she decided to tell him. Their first dance had been an emotional rollercoaster of tear wipes and small, meaningful kisses. Their second dance was just as emotional, for several reasons of course. At this point, the attention had dissipated from the newly-wed couple. Looking up into the eyes of her husband made her truly believe that they were the only people in the room. The twinkle of light that shone brighter than the diamond on her engagement ring spread a warmth through her body, getting into every nook and cranny. 

Her arms were securely wrapped around his neck, his holding her close by her waist. Their stare was never interrupted, despite Malia loudly talking to Scott a few feet off the dance floor, telling him that she was "this close" to ripping off her dress and taking her date up to her room. The pacifier she held behind her husband's neck unveiled the biggest secret that she was ready to reveal to the magnificent man in front of her. 

"Hey," Lydia whispered, pouring as much emotion as she could muster into the single word. A small smile spread across Stiles' face and he pulled her even closer to him. The hands that were joined at the small of her back were now spread out, coating her laced body. She leaned up and brought his face closer to hers, determined to keep this moment strictly between them and no-one else.

"I have a gift for you," a look of confusion knitted his eyebrows together. 

"Lydia, I think the guests are the ones who bring the wedding presents. Not the people getting married." Lydia chuckled at this, her chest and shoulders move along at the same time.

"I know. But I saw this yesterday afternoon and I felt like I needed to get it." Lydia slid her fists down the front of Stiles' suit, admiring how it craned his shoulders perfectly and demonstrated his thick biceps. She played with the object in her palm before holding it up so it was eye level with Stiles. He stared at the pacifier for too long, trying to calculate and piece together the meaning of the object dangling in front of him. His eyes flickered from the object to Lydia's shit-eating grin and back at the pacifier before everything slotted together perfectly. Lydia was pregnant. Not only had he just married the love of his life but she was also carrying his baby. Nothing could have made this day better.

The kiss they shared on the dance floor, Stiles cradling her cheeks while her hands had slid to his hips, it had cemented this day as the best of both of their lives. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Stiles! Hurry up" Lydia bounced on her feet as she waddled into the clothing store, her husband trailing closely behind, watching her eyes light up like his did whilst watching Star Wars. I had been seven months since their wedding. Seven months since his world had turned into a Lifetime movie.Seven months since Lydia Stilinski told Stiles Stilinski that they would be expecting a mini-them in 3/4 of a year. Despite being seven months pregnant, Lydia still reminded him of the little girl he met in the third grade who could talk for hours about The Little Mermaid or her grandmother. She still had a childish, playful nature to her, somehow shining through the back pain and constant fear that came with carrying a child. 

"I'm coming, Lydia. Aren't you glad I persuaded you to swap your Louis Vuitton's for some flats?" His arm wrapped around her waist, settling on the side of her bump, rubbing it up and down and feeling a small kick in response. "Someone seems excited that we're buying them clothes."

"She's been like it all day. Sometimes I feel like she's trying to kick herself out of me."

"Oh we can't have that now, can we?" Stiles mocks. A beaming smile is directed at him from his 5'3 wife. Her jade eyes twinkled with happiness and one of her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. They walked into the baby isle and Lydia squealed with joyfulness. Never had shopping looked more adorable. His wife immediately started to pull items off of the racks and examine the outfit, feeling the material and holding it up for Stiles' approval. Minutes and minutes of the same thing repeated drove Stiles almost insane, but the glimmer in Lydia's eyes and the smile that never left her face was worth it all. Most of the items were little, pink baby grows, with the odd exception of a purple scarf or a baby blue winter's hat thrown into the mix. Lydia abruptly paused her mission, causing her husband to walk straight into her back. A look of determination and consideration was etched into Lydia's face as she eyed the mysterious item of clothing, just outside of Stiles' sight. She picked up the tiny onesie and span.

"How about this?" Lydia smiled. The outfit in front of him was something he would have picked out. Navy material with orange stitching. Orange and Blue- the colour of the Mets, also a representation of perfect combinations. It was perfect. This baby was to be the perfect combination of Stiles and Lydia. This baby was going to be perfect.

"I think little Roscoe will look wonderful in it." A heavy groan left Lydia's mouth and she buried her face in her hands, desperate to hide away from the dork of a husband she has that she loves unconditionally.

"Will you stop calling the baby Roscoe?"

"Only if you agree that Leia is the perfect name!"

"Stiles I will not be naming our baby after a movie character. And anyway, I already let you name the dog that. I won't have two Leia's living in the house, it'll just get confusing."

"Then Roscoe it is!" Somehow the Mets themed outfit had wormed its way into the basket without either of them noticing.

And there their little family stood, Stiles, Lydia and their unnamed baby. A perfect combination. The best combination the world had ever seen.


End file.
